This invention generally relates to a projection apparatus for projecting a digital image that has been formed using a spatial light modulator and more particularly relates to an improved apparatus and method for relaying a multicolor digital image generated at multiple spatial light modulators to a dichroic combining element in the projection path of such a projection apparatus.
In order to be considered as suitable replacements for conventional film projectors, digital projection systems must meet demanding requirements for image quality. This is particularly true for multicolor cinematic projection systems. In order to provide a competitive alternative to conventional cinematic-quality projectors, digital projection apparatus must meet high standards of performance, providing high resolution, wide color gamut, high brightness, and frame-sequential contrast ratios exceeding 1,000:1.
The most promising solutions for multicolor digital cinema projection employ, as image forming devices, one of two basic types of spatial light modulators. The first type of spatial light modulator is the digital micromirror device (DMD), developed by Texas Instruments, Inc., Dallas, Tex. DMD devices are described in a number of patents, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,441,791; 5,535,047; 5,600,383 (all to Hornbeck); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,695 (Heimbuch). Optical designs for projection apparatus employing DMDs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,818 (Tejada et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,050 (Dewald); U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,951 (Anderson); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,717 (Iwai). DMDs have been employed in digital projection systems. However, although DMD-based projectors demonstrate some capability to provide the necessary light throughput, contrast ratio, and color gamut, inherent resolution limitations (with current devices providing only 1024xc3x97768 pixels) and high component and system costs have restricted DMD acceptability for high-quality digital cinema projection.
The second type of spatial light modulator used for digital projection is the liquid crystal device (LCD). The LCD forms an image as an array of pixels by selectively modulating the polarization state of incident light for each corresponding pixel. LCDs appear to have advantages as spatial light modulators for high-quality digital cinema projection systems. These advantages include relatively large device size and favorable device yields. Among examples of electronic projection apparatus that utilize LCD spatial light modulators are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,795 (Shimomura et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,819 (Hattori et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,961 (Ueda); U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,121 (Maki et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,694 (Oikawa et al.).
In an electronic projection apparatus using spatial light modulators, individual colors, conventionally red, green, and blue (RGB), are separately modulated in a corresponding red, green, or blue portion of the optical path. The modulated light of each color is then combined in order to form a composite, multicolor RGB color image. There are two basic approaches for projection optics that combine the modulated color light. The first approach, which can be characterized as a convergent approach, is adapted from earlier, conventional projection systems. Using the convergent approach, the component red, green, and blue light have separate axes which are converged by projection optics that effectively bend each light path as necessary in order to form a composite, multicolor color image at some focal plane. As an illustrative example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,262 (Yee et al.) discloses a convergent video projection system. Significantly, the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,262 illustrates one of the major problems with the convergent projection approach, namely, that the separate color images must be properly registered on the projection surface. Misregistration or poor focus along any one of the color light projection paths can easily result in an unsatisfactory image. It is instructive to observe that, using this approach, the image paths are converged only at the focus plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,437 (Sprotbery et al.) discloses an attempt to simplify design complexity and alleviate some of the light path alignment and registration problems inherent to multicolor projection systems using the convergent approach described above. In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,437 disclosure, a light valve projection system is described in which a converging optical system converges the red, green, and blue modulated light paths in order to form a converged image, advantageously centered on the axis of a projection lens. The design strategy outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,437 thus simplifies the projection lens design task for a system using the convergent approach. However, other problems inherent to a convergent approach remain.
One notable problem with approaches similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,437 is a relatively high etendue. As is well known in the optical arts, etendue relates to the amount of light that can be handled by an optical system. Potentially, the larger the etendue, the brighter the image. Numerically, etendue is proportional to the product of two factors, namely the image area and the numerical aperture. Increasing the numerical aperture, for example, increases etendue so that the optical system captures more light. Similarly, increasing the source image size, so that light originates over a larger area, increases etendue and, therefore, brightness. As a general rule, increased etendue results in a more complex and costly optical design. Using an approach such as that outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,437, for example, lens components in the optical system must be designed for large etendue. The source image area for the light that must be converged through system optics is the sum of the combined areas of the spatial light modulators in red, green, and blue light paths; notably, this is three times the area of the final multicolor image formed. That is, for the configuration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,437, optical components handle a sizable image area, therefore a high etendue, since red, green, and blue color paths are separate and must be optically converged. Moreover, although the configuration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,437 handles light from three times the area of the final multicolor image formed, this configuration does not afford any benefit of increased brightness, since each color path contains only one-third of the total light level. In particular, the second relay lens and the projection lens of a convergent optics system such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,437 are inherently constrained by a large etendue, which adds cost and complexity to such a solution. Moreover, the second relay lens must be color corrected over the full visible spectrum. At the same time, different segments of the relay lens and of the projection lens handle different wavelengths, so that localized lens imperfections, dust, or dirt not only affect the projected image, but can impact the color quality. In light, then, of etendue constraints, of color correction requirements, of dust and dirt sensitivity, and of the need for maximizing brightness levels for digital projection, there appear to be significant inherent limitations that hamper the convergent approach exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,437.
An alternative approach to projection optics can be characterized as a coaxial approach. In contrast to the convergent approach in which component red, green, and blue light beams are bent to converge at a focal plane, the coaxial approach combines the component red, green, and blue modulated light beams along a common axis. In order to do this, the coaxial approach employs a dichroic combining element, such as an X-cube or Philips prism. X-cubes or X-prisms and related dichroic optical elements, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,183 (Sonehara) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,474 (Doany et al.) are well known in the optical imaging arts. The dichroic combining element combines modulated light from each color path and folds the color paths together along a common axis in order to provide the combined color image to a projection lens. Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a simplified block diagram of a conventional digital projection system 10 using the coaxial approach. Each color path (r=Red, g=Green, b=Blue) uses similar components for forming a modulated light beam. Individual components within each path are labeled with an appended r, g, or b, appropriately. For the description that follows, however, distinctions between color paths are specified only when necessary. Following any of the three color paths, a light source 20 provides unmodulated light, which is conditioned by uniformizing optics 22 to provide a uniform illumination. A polarizing beamsplitter 24 directs light having the appropriate polarization state to a spatial light modulator 30 which selectively modulates the polarization state of the incident light over an array of pixel sites. The action of spatial light modulator 30 forms an image. The modulated light from this image, transmitted along an optical axis Or, Og, Ob through polarizing beamsplitter 24, is directed to a dichroic combiner 26, typically an X-cube or a Philips prism. Dichroic combiner 26 combines the red, green, and blue modulated images from separate optical axes Or, Og, Ob to form a combined, multicolor image for a projection lens 32 along a common optical axis O for projection onto a display surface 40, such as a projection screen.
In contrast to the convergent approach outlined above with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,437, the coaxial approach, as shown in the block diagram of FIG. 1 and as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,795 (Shimomura et al.) has a number of advantages. With respect to light throughput, the coaxial approach, because it combines light paths along a common axis, does not increase the etendue of the optical system. Instead, with respect to projection lens 32, dichroic combiner 26, by folding the appropriate optical axes Or and Ob to join with optical axis Og and form a common optical axis O, optically overlaps the areas of spatial light modulators 30r, 30g, 30b. Thus, the etendue has no increase whether one, two, three, or more spatial light modulators are combined in this way. And since each light color is separately modulated, then combined and provided to projection lens 32 along a common optical axis O, no optical system is required between dichroic combiner 26 and projection lens 32.
A Philips prism, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,039 (DeLang et al.) could alternately be employed as dichroic combiner 26. Philips prisms have been employed as chromatic separator or combiner components in projector designs such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,280,035 and 6,172,813 (both to Tadic-Galeb et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,851 (Marshall); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,486 (Doany et al.), for example.
While digital projection systems 10 designed using the basic model of FIG. 1 are able to provide good levels of image quality, there is room for improvement. Constraints imposed by dichroic coatings are a key consideration. Dichroic coatings used for dichroic combiner 26 can be expensive and difficult to design and fabricate for suitable performance with incident light over a wide range of angles, particularly in projection applications where high brightness levels and a broad color gamut are needed. Dichroic coatings reflect and transmit light as a function of incident angle and wavelength. As the incident angle varies, the wavelength of light that is transmitted or reflected also changes. Where a dichroic coating is used with an optical system having a low f/#, a broad spectrum will be reflected or transmitted by the coating, due to the wide range of incident angles.
FIGS. 2a and 2b illustrate the change in the performance of a dichroic coating as the range of incident light angles increases. Referring to FIGS. 2a and 2b, there is represented a light cone from a point source P and incident to a dichroic surface 36, which is disposed at a diagonal in these Figures. FIGS. 2a and 2b represent light incident to a dichroic surface 36 at two different f/# values. In FIG. 2a, the light cone, having a smaller f/#, is incident to dichroic surface 36 at a larger range of angles. Incident angles are considered with respect to a normal N to dichroic surface 36. Because of the difference between angle A at one extreme of the incident light beam and angle B at the opposite extreme, dichroic surface 36 will cause a color shift to occur across the transmitted and reflected light cones.
By comparison, the light cone is incident at a larger f/# in FIG. 2b. Here, there is very little difference between angles Axe2x80x2 and Bxe2x80x2 at extreme edges of the incident light cone. In such a case, dichroic surface 36 response will cause correspondingly less color shift across the transmitted and reflected light cones than with the smaller f/# shown in FIG. 2a. 
As is clear from FIGS. 2a and 2b, dichroic surface 36 has some support structure, typically a prism 42. For minimizing aberrations, the flatness of surfaces 44a and 44b is of more importance with the smaller f/# of FIG. 2a where the light cone presents a wider angular range, than with the larger f/# of FIG. 2b where the light cone presents a smaller angular range. Thus, if a larger f/# light cone can be used, surface tolerance requirements of prism 42 in a dichroic combiner can be relaxed, thereby reducing cost and alignment complexity. However, conventionally, a light cone having a smaller f/# is used in projection systems, since system designs are directed to maximizing brightness.
Related to the benefits of higher f/# illustrated in FIGS. 2a and 2b are the benefits of telecentricity illustrated by comparing FIGS. 2c and 2d. Here, point sources P1, P2, and P3 represent points on a flat image plane, with rays incident on dichroic surface 36. In FIG. 2c, light cones from point sources P1, P2, and P3 are telecentric and corresponding angles C and D are identical. By comparison, in FIG. 2d, the light cones are not telecentric and corresponding angles Cxe2x80x2 and Dxe2x80x2 differ. This difference in incident angles can cause P1 to have a slightly different color than P3, thereby producing a color shift over the field.
From FIGS. 2a-2d, it can be seen that there are advantages in providing telecentric light at a small range of incidence angles (that is, at high f/#). However, in practice, it has been shown to be difficult to obtain these advantages for digital projection apparatus, due to the need to maintain high brightness levels at the same time.
As is well known in the imaging arts, in order to maximize color gamut, each composite color should have a narrow spectral range, to provide as pure a saturated color as possible. For example, it would be difficult to produce a deep red color using a red light channel that also includes some green light. Thus, where a low f/# is used with a color-combining prism or other optical element, the broad spectral response of the dichroic coating reduces the color gamut. At the same time, however, a low f/#, because it collects more light at a wider angular range, is desirable for obtaining high brightness levels. While there are conventional corrective techniques for improving color gamut, such as filtering, these techniques can reduce brightness. The limitations of coatings within dichroic combiner 26, then, constrain the capability of digital projection system 10 optics to optimize both brightness level and color gamut.
Further limitations of the familiar X-cube dichroic combiner 26 are inherent in the manufacture of the device itself. The X-cube is assembled from four prisms, with the internal surfaces of each prism having appropriate dichroic coatings. In fabrication, prisms are glued together, with inner surface planes aligned as closely as possible. However, even slight tolerance errors in X-cube fabrication can result in imaging problems when these devices are used with conventional digital projection solutions. Further problems are a result of the difficulties in providing uniform, flat surfaces on outer faces of the assembled X-cube.
FIG. 3a illustrates the response of an idealized X-cube 126 to light directed from a light source P. X-cube 126 comprises four prisms 128a, 128b, 128c, and 128d, having appropriate surface treatments and cemented together. Surfaces 130a and 130b are treated to reflect light from P having the proper wavelength. Surfaces 130a and 130b must be perfectly planar and perfectly aligned with respect to one another to provide aberration-free reflection in order to form an image at point Pxe2x80x2. In contrast with FIG. 3a, FIG. 3b shows the response of X-cube 126xe2x80x2 in which surfaces 130a and 130b are not perfectly aligned. The misalignment of surfaces 130a and 130b causes light from point source P to form two separate images at points P1xe2x80x2 and P2xe2x80x2. Aberration effects would be most noticeable when the distance between image points P1xe2x80x2 and P2xe2x80x2 is on the order of one pixel width or larger. Clearly, blur in an image that is reflected through X-cube 126xe2x80x2 would be increasingly more pronounced with increasing distance, in any direction, between image points P1xe2x80x2 and P2xe2x80x2. Correspondingly, the smaller the pixel dimensions, the greater the impact of an aberration due to imperfections in fabrication of X-cube 126xe2x80x2.
It can be readily appreciated that, in practice, fabrication of a perfect X-cube 126 as in FIG. 3a would be very difficult and some tolerance for error must be allowed. For this reason, it is advantageous, when designing an optical system using an X-cube 126, to minimize dependence on maintaining precise X-cube 126 tolerances.
Of related importance for imaging quality is preserving telecentricity wherever possible in the optical system. When cones of light from two different point source locations on the surface of spatial light modulator 30 are not telecentric, these different locations then present different incident angles to dichroic surfaces in dichroic combiner 26. In response, dichroic combiner 26 reflects different wavelength bands at different field positions, resulting in color shifts across the image. It is well known in the optical design arts that telecentric imaging at spatial light modulator 30 helps to further reduce contrast shading across the image.
As is another well known principle in design of projection apparatus, it is beneficial to minimize the retrofocus distance of projection lens 32, thus minimizing the working distance requirements and cost of projection lens 32. It would be preferable to avoid the cost and complexity requirements of a projection lens having a long back focal length relative to its effective focal length, such as the solution disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,951 (Anderson), for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,222 (Doany et al.) discloses, for use in a digital projector, an optical relay lens system that alleviates some of the difficulties noted above that relate to inherent tolerance problems and projection lens working requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,222 discloses the use of a single 1xc3x97, double-telecentric relay lens to relay the combined image from individual RGB color paths to a MacNeille polarizing beamsplitter. In the Doany et al. patent, spatial light modulators are disposed very near a dichroic combiner X-cube, to minimize thereby some of the potential adverse effects of imperfections in outer surface flatness and tolerance errors in inner surface fabrication. However, this solution falls far short of what is needed to compensate for inherent problems with X-cube coatings and surfaces so that both image brightness and color gamut can be maintained. For example, the design noted in the Doany et al. disclosure fails to address inherent angular dependencies in the dichroic coating response, so that it remains difficult to support a large color gamut while maintaining image brightness at the same time. Moreover, the projection lens must also use a high numerical aperture with this design, which implies added cost over designs with lower numerical aperture. Because of the scale of spatial light modulator components, the design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,222 is still very dependent on high-quality X-cube design. Further, the arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,222 employs a relatively large number of optical components between a polarizing beamsplitter and its modulating LCD. With a large number of optical components in the path of a polarized illumination source, some unavoidable stress birefringence would necessarily alter the polarization states of both unmodulated and modulated light traveling in both directions, resulting in loss of image contrast.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,816 (Cipolla et al.) discloses use of a 1xc3x97 relay lens for relaying an intermediate image towards a dichroic combiner in only one of the color paths. The solution in U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,816 addresses a component packaging problem, but does not alleviate any of the angular constraints imposed by dichroic combiner response. Neither does the solution in U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,816 provide any relief with respect to back focal distance requirements of the projection lens.
Thus, it can be seen that there is a need for improvement in digital projection optics design that alleviates the inherent angular limitations of dichroic coatings while providing maximum brightness and color gamut, minimizes the working distance requirements of projection optics, and allows a high f/# for projection optics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a projection apparatus for projecting a multicolor image.
Briefly, according to one aspect of the present invention, a projection apparatus comprises a first light modulation assembly. The first modulation assembly comprises a first spatial light modulator for modulating light having a first wavelength and forms a light source to form a first image. A first magnifying relay lens focuses and relays the first image A second spatial light modulator modulates light having a second wavelength and forms a second image. A second magnifying relay lens focuses and relays the second image. A third spatial light modulator for modulates light having a third wavelength which forms a third image, a third magnifying relay lens focuses and relays the third image. A dichroic combiner forms a multicolor image by combining the first, second, and third images. A projection lens projects the multicolor image.
It is a feature of the present invention that it provides a magnifying relay lens that is double-telecentric, to magnify the image formed by the spatial light modulator and to relay that image to a dichroic combiner. By magnifying the image, the magnifying relay lens effectively allows the dichroic combiner to operate at a higher f/#, accommodating a narrower range of incident angles, thus increasing color gamut across the projected image.
It is an advantage of the present invention that, because it relays modulated light to the dichroic combiner at a lower f/#, it allows use of a less expensive coating on the dichroic combiner.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that it provides a magnified image to the dichroic combiner, thereby reducing the dependence of the imaging system on precision fabrication of X-cube optics.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it allows the use of a projection lens having a reduced numerical aperture and a short working distance. By thus relaxing requirements of the projection lens, the present invention provides cost savings over more demanding designs. In addition, the present invention allows a projector to be designed with interchangeable projection lenses, so that an appropriate projection lens can be easily and economically substituted for a particular display environment. Further, by reducing numerical aperture requirements of the projection lens, the present invention inherently reduces the complexity inherent in the design of anamorphic projection lens elements.
It is a further advantage of the present invention that it provides a solution that does not introduce birefringence to projected light before the light is filtered by a polarizer, thereby preserving contrast ratio.
It is yet a further advantage of the present invention that it enjoys the benefits of brightness and color quality inherent to coaxial optical design and avoids the complex focus problems and lens design concerns of conventional convergent projection apparatus.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.